


Walk in the Park

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Oops, i have nothing to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba go through a walk in the park. It is undoubtedly Elphaba's favourite day of the week.





	1. Chapter 1

_you put all your faith in my dreams_

_gave me the world that i wanted_

_what did i do to deserve you_

 

_In Case you Don't Live Forever - Ben Platt_

_-_

Elphaba and Glinda were walking through the park on a sunny Saturday morning. There wasn’t a cloud in site, and the path around them was littering with people. Elphaba liked Saturday mornings. She got to spend time with Glinda, and experience the wonders of the nature around her.

Currently they were hand in hand walking along a familiar path.

“I just don’t get why Fiyero insisted on getting us to go,” Glinda said. “He clearly is fine just going with Boq, but for some reason dragged us along.”

Elphaba shrugged a shoulder. “I guess he likes my commentary on the artifacts.”

“But Boq does the same thing,” Glinda pointed out.

“I guess…perhaps he just likes us around?”

Glinda studied her for a moment and Elphaba was sure all her secrets were being poured out in front of her.

“Perhaps…” Glinda spoke slowly. “You don’t seem to be as surprised about this as I am.”

Elphaba could only laugh. Because the truth was she did have a reason for being invited. She had asked for Fiyero and Boq’s help with organizing a proposal. She knew it was incredibly cliché and a little over the top, but Crope and Tibbett had insisted she’d love it. They practically came up with the entire plan themselves. Elphaba was sure they had this planned the moment her and Glinda began dating.

“We usually always hang out with them anyways, so I guess it’s not really surprising,” she said, hoping it was convincing enough. Glinda seemed to think so because she just smiled and looked ahead.

“Do you want to get breakfast soon?”

“Of course, my sweet. The diner surrounded by the oak trees?”

“Like always,” Glinda said with a smile.

They headed towards the diner they went to weekly and ordered the same thing they usually did. They ate as they talked about their weeks at work or ridiculous things the boys did. It was moments like this where Elphaba truly felt like herself. When she was with Glinda everything seemed to make sense. There was something about the way she could talk freely, laugh wholeheartedly, and love the way she wanted to love. There was an understanding looming between them that caught Elphaba’s heart in a rush of emotions. She was undeniably in love with Glinda Upland and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

When they left the diner, Elphaba’s mind was occupied with the museum she would take Glinda to with Fiyero and Boq to propose. She was sure Glinda would say yes, but what if she didn’t? What if she didn’t want this forever?

But with the way Glinda had her arm wrapped around her waist walking through the streets of the Emerald City, she was certain this is exactly where Glinda wanted to be.

She was so occupied that she didn’t hear the horn, or Glinda’s cry. She was aware of lights hurtling towards them as Glinda maneuvered beside her.

And then it hit her.

She fell to the floor as tires screeched along the concrete. There was a ringing in her ears and she could vaguely hear rushing footsteps and hushed voices. Everything was spinning and the moment she tried to move, a sharp pain shot through her head and arm.

She was in so much pain that nothing could escape her lips. Her voice had gone numb as her vision blurred.

But in her haziness, she saw a flash of blonde hair. She refocused her gaze and immediately wished she hadn’t. A few feet away she saw Glinda’s motionless body with blood smeared across her face. And Elphaba registered with heartbreakingly good accuracy that her chest wasn’t moving. She wasn’t breathing.

Elphaba tried to move but whimpered from pain. Her mind grew heavy and, in her attempt to reach Glinda, everything went dark.


	2. Without You

_We've only got so much time_

_I'm pretty sure it would kill me if you didnt know that pieces of me are pieces of you_

 

_In Case you Don't Live Forever - Ben Platt_

_-_

 

Elphaba woke to the sound of faint beeping and gentle footsteps. The first thing she registered was the dull ache in her head. The second thing was the constraint around her right arm. She tried to wiggle her fingers, but they wouldn’t budge.

She opened her eyes and saw a white cast wrapped around her forearm. She glanced around the room and recognized it wasn’t the shared apartment with Glinda. Her heart sped up as she tried to sit up. But a pain shot through her neck and head which drove her back against the bed.

Why the  hell was she in the hospital? She shut her eyes willing memories to pour in. She heard tires screeching and saw threatening headlights pounding towards her. She could hear something else, too. The sound of her name being called.

She brought her free hand up to rub at her temple, trying to ease her headache and the memories that came with it.

Her eyes shot open as a thought occurred to her. She looked beside her frantically, but the bed near her was empty.

A nurse walked into the room.

“Oh you’re awake. How are you feeling?” She asked as she maneuvered her way to the IV machine Elphaba was hooked up to.

“Where is she?”

The nurse furrowed her brow. “Who?”

“Glinda. She was with me in the accident. Where is she?”

Elphaba didn’t like the way the nurses eyes turned sympathetic, and the devastating aura hanging beneath her features. Elphaba felt her chest constrict and she wanted to tear herself from the bed, but the throbbing pain in her head said otherwise.

“Please,” she pleaded. “Where is she?”

The nurse grabbed her clipboard and held it to her chest. “She’s in the ICU.”

Elphaba began scrambling off the bed but the nurse rushed forward urging her to lay back down.

“I need to see her!”

“You need to lay down. You have a concussion, broken arm and sprained ankle.”

Elphaba hadn’t even noticed the wrap around her ankle, but the minute she recognized it, it began throbbing. She groaned and flopped back down.

“I’m sorry,” the nurse said. “I promise I’ll give you any updates I can.”

Elphaba sighed and nodded.

“Please let us know if there’s anything we can do.”

The nurse left after Elphaba didn’t respond. She balled her free hand into a fist and restrained from punching down onto the thin bedding. She clenched her jaw and willed the tears threating to form away.

It was still Saturday. And after today, Elphaba was certain Saturday’s would be her worst day of the week.

She wanted to see Glinda. She wanted to make sure she was okay. But if she was in the ICU that meant she was breathing. But when Elphaba had seen her on the ground motionless, there was nothing she could do. The memory of Glinda laying lifeless burned in her head and she punched down onto the hospital bed. It should be Glinda sitting where she is right now. Elphaba should be the one in the ICU. She was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

_Stop._

She rubbed angrily at her eyes and ignored the burn that came with it. Glinda was okay. She had to be okay. Elphaba would never forgive herself if she wasn’t. And whoever that driver was, well, Elphaba hoped he’d never step foot near her because she was sure she would tear him limb by limb.

“Elphie?”

Her eyes shot open and she felt a bit of tension leave her body at the site of her friends.

“Hey, woah,” Crope said as he sat on the bedside. His eyes flooded with concern and Elphaba looked away.

“We’re here for you.”

“Yeah,” Tibbett chided. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Elphaba could only nod. But Crope grabbed her good hand and spoke gently: “We saw her.”

She whipped her head up to look at him and sat a little taller. “Is she okay? How bad is she hurt?”

Crope looked at Tibbett who nodded and back at Elphaba. She swallowed hard.

“She’s…she’s okay. But…”

That’s not what she wanted to hear. She searched Crope’s face, but he looked down and squeezed her fingers.

“She’s not breathing on her own.”

“What? How can you say that she’s okay!?” She demanded. She let go of Crope’s hand and shot daggers at him.

“She’s still alive!”

“But she cant fucking breathe on her own,” she retorted. Her breaths were ragged and she could feel her temper rising but she didn’t care. “She cant…I can lose her.”

Crope’s reaction was immediate. He wrapped an arm around her, and Tibbett was instantly on her other side.

“We’re not losing her,” Tibbett replied. “We’re not.”

“Yeah. She’s strong, Elphie. She can do this. People are able to get off the life support machines.”

She turned and pressed her face into Crope’s shoulder. The action took him by surprise as she wasn’t one to immediately delve into a support system. But right now she didn’t care. She was exhausted, her arm and ankle were throbbing, along with her head. And she didn’t care about anything but Glinda.

“We’re here,” Crope repeated and held her tighter. “She’s okay.”

Elphaba wanted to believe him. She did. But there was very little chance that someone on a ventilator was able to come back from this.

She let the boys comfort her for a while before the same nurse from before came into the room.

“Hi,” she smiled warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“She’s doing okay. A little bummed as you could imagine, but I think her ankle will be okay and she’ll be running in no time,” Crope said, acknowledging that Elphaba wasn’t in the mood for interactions.

The nurse tilted her head and lifted a brow but got the hint. “Okay, well…again, if you need anything let me know.”

“Will do, Miss!” said Tibbett.

“Thanks,” Elphaba mumbled after the nurse left the room.

Tibbett and Crope hummed in acknowledgement. And as silence seemed to consume them, Crope’s stomach growled.

“Ugh. Babe do you want food?”

“I’m okay right now, thanks though.”

“Okay,” Crope got up and stretched. “I’m gonna go grab something from downstairs. You want anything Elphie?”

She said no and when Crope wandered out of the room, Tibbett leaned back beside her.

“So how are you really feeling?”

Elphaba almost laughed. “How do you think?”

“Like shit.”

“Understatement,” she grumbled. “This whole thing is bullshit. They wont even let me see her.”

“Why?”

She glanced at him and back towards her foot.

“Ah.” She shifted. “What if we get you up there?”

She raised a brow. “How?”

He shrugged. “We can just get you a wheelchair. We’ll tell the nurses we’ll stay with you the entire time.”

“You really want to push me around?”

“I mean you are a little heavy…”

She smacked his arm and smiled a little. “Asshole.”

“What did he do now?” Crope announced as he sat down a small chair holding a drink.

“I came up with a genius plan to get Elphaba up to see Glinda.”

“Oh?”

Tibbett told him and left to fetch a wheelchair. The nurse had allowed it and informed the boys to contact any nurses available if Elphaba began feeling worse.

As she sat down she immediately hated the idea. She didn’t want to be pushed around like this, but she had no other choice.

“Ready Miss Elphaba?” Tibbett asked. She rolled her eyes and gestured forward.

When they got to the fifth floor, her heart sped up. She didn’t know what she was about to see, and she wasn’t sure she wanted too. But she couldn’t stand the thought of being away from Glinda, especially under the circumstances.

She could feel the boys slowing their pace as they neared a door in the narrow hallway. Crope pushed the door open slightly and Elphaba’s heart dropped. All Elphaba could see was Glinda’s motionless body on the ground with blood smeared over her. She wanted to sob.

There was tube in Glinda’s mouth, and the attachments of the ventilator made it hard to look at. Tibbett eased her forward and stopped beside the life support machine. Without a word, him and Crope left the room and closed the door slightly.

Elphaba reached and grabbed Glinda’s hand. Her heart broke at the lack of response and the coldness etched on her skin.

“Glinda…”

She swallowed and kissed the back of her hand. “Glinda please.”

She stared at her face, recognizing the gauze wrapped near her eye. She felt sick.

“Please, my sweet. You’re hurt because you tried to protect me.” She wiped her eyes with the corner of her arm, not caring about the burn.

“I’m supposed to protect you. Why the hell did you jump in front of me like that?”

She knew Glinda wasn’t going to reply, but the lack of noise tore a hole in her chest. “Please wake up. I can’t lose you. Please.”

She pressed her head against Glinda’s hand and silently begged for her safety. Elphaba was ready to etch her own breath into her if it meant she’d be okay.

But right now, Glinda was alive and breathing. Even if it wasn’t on her own accord, there was oxygen flowing through her and that was enough.

She stayed in that position for a long while and a balding man came in through the door.

“The visiting hours are over.”

She lifted her arm to show the hospital band around her wrist and he nodded.

“I see. I think you should head back to your room now, though.”

She shook her head. “No. Not a chance. I’m not leaving her.”

He stayed quiet for a moment. Elphaba knew he was studying her, but she didn’t take her eyes off Glinda. Finally, he sighed and gave her permission to stay.

When he left, she lifted herself up on one foot and leaned down to kiss Glinda’s forehead.

“Goodnight, my sweet,” she whispered.

She sat down and stroked the back of Glinda’s hand, watching her chest rise and fall in tune with her own breaths.

“I love you…” she mumbled before falling asleep. It was the first time in over a year that she wouldn’t hear the words said back to her.

-

A year later, and she still hasn’t heard the words whispered back to her. She was crouched down in front of a stone with Glinda’s name carved into it.

She placed a bouquet of flowers beside it and remained rooted on the spot. It was Saturday morning. She hated Saturday’s.

She rubbed at her eyes and willed back tears that threatened to fall.

“One day we’ll be together again, I promise. It’s getting harder and harder to hold out without you. I miss you everyday, my sweet.”

It was silly, she thought. Talking to nothing but stone. But this was all she had left of her. It was all she had to hold onto.

For a second, as she sat down, she reached out as if waiting for Glinda's hand to slide between hers. And once again, she broke down. She stared off into the distance, silently wishing it was her where Glinda was. 

"I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around..." she said as she glanced at the ring sitting on her finger. One day it wont hurt so bad. But right now she let the ache settle between her bones. The sting remained, and she was certain it wouldn't leave for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. I CRIED WRITING THIS. Also i didnt really edit it properly so if theres a lot of typos or bad grammar im sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah please dont kill me for this


End file.
